walkingwithdinosfandomcom-20200215-history
Allosaurus
Allosaurus (Fragilis) was one of the largest Late Jurassic predators, alongside Torvosaurus of the same area and the Megalosaurus of Europe. It was of a more primitive line of Theropods than the later Tyrannosaurs for example, and this group declined with their rise. It was 12 metres long, 4 metres high, and weighed 4 tonnes. Allosaurus means, 'Strange Lizard', or 'Other Lizard'. Nevertheless, for its day, it was top of the line and a deadly carnivore rivalled by few other Theropods on Earth in the Late Jurassic Period, outclassing the more primitive 200382518390001_01.jpg|A picture of Big Al from the box art. 200382518390001_04.jpg|Big Al is not so big right now. 200382518390001_06.jpg 200382518390001_05.jpg 200382518390001_02.jpg 200382518390001_03.jpg 800px-Dino_trap.jpg|The greedy Allosaurus will now die alongside the Stegosaurus and other Allosaurus. Ballad of Big Al Pic 3.jpg|Big Al finds a lizard to take the edge off his hunger. Allo-vs-Diplo.jpg|An Allosaurus Pack vs. a Lone Diplodocus Allosaurus 2.jpg Ceratosaurs and Coelophysoideans. In short, the Allosaurus were plucky carnivores that probably endured just into the Early Cretaceous (the Berriasian Stage, although no evidence for this exists, it seems likely) They were after all, the 'Lions of the Jurassic'. Allosaurus gives its family their name, and the Allosaurs lasted for tens of millions of years, only being replaced in importance during the Cretaceous. Torvosaurus may have been a rival, one could speculate, as this was just as fearsome. Allosaurus was one of the most succesful predators of its day. Walking with Dinosaurs Allosaurus featured in the second episode of Walking with Dinosaurs - Time of the Titans. They were first seen when a pair of them were attracted by the smell of prey, that being a Stegosaurus and some baby Diplodocus. The Diplodocus run, but one Allosaurus takes one down. The other Allosaurus goes after the Stegosaurus, but is intimidated by the Stegosaurus' display. Their second appearence was when the Diplodocus joined the herd and an Allosaurus pair was watching them from under a shady tree. One is seen again, near the end. It attacks the main character, a female Diplodocus (now an adolescent). It inflicts a side wound, but is then knocked down by an adult of the herd. After the Allosaurus retreats to fight another day. Specials Allosaurus plays the starring role in The Ballad of Big Al, in which Big Al (the Allosaurus) is obviously the main character. Al lives for 6 1/2 years, before sadly dying from a wound (an infection on his middle toe caused when he stubbed it), and the drought. He has bad luck on many of his hunts, and ends up with many injuries (he eventually heals from all his wounds except for the toe wound). However, Big Al is not the only Allosaurus in the story. There are many babies that hatch with him, and their mother looks after them at first. Later on, Al hunts Diplodocus with some companions (shown right) which may be his siblings or different ones. His final fatal mistake was when he was chasing some Dryosaurus, and he tripped on a log. His toe was swollen, and he couldn't walk properly. This and the drought finally finished him off. Allosaurus also happens to very briefly be glimpsed on Nigel Marven's Time chart scoll in the Sea Monsters series. In The Lost World (2001 BBC Drama), A cousin of Allosaurus appeared Epanterias played the role which usually Tyrannosaurus rex and Allosaurus (from the novel) has - the big brutish carnivore chasing the protagonists around and trying to eat them on more than one occasion - and there were several Allosaurus featured. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the Victorian Era Author of the original, 'The Lost World', book and driving force behind the 1925 silent film of the same name, had always cast 'Allosaurus', as the beast from hell. Bear in mind, that he wrote The Lost World a long while before Tyrannosaurus rex was discovered. Allosaurus was the biggest known once. In the film The Lost World, Allosaurus was briefly seen where Agnes used her binoculors and looked over the valley and she saw a herd of Brachiosaurus walking pass an Allosaurus that is feasting on a carcass. Allosaurus, Epanterias, Pteranodon, Java Men, and Entelodon are the only prehistoric carnivores on the island. Trivia *In The Lost World, the Allosaurus that was feasting on a carcass had the same model used from the Ballad of Big Al. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Reptiles Category:Carnosauria Category:Allosaurid Category:Saurischia Category:Archosauria Category:Archosauriformes Category:Jurassic Period Category:Mesozoic Era Category:Phanerozoic Eon